transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Italy's Most Wanted
Zeke heads back to Europe for one last member... Plot Italy's Biggest Mobster Zeke watches as Dick and Fan's plane leaves the United States. Zeke then shakes hands with General Hawke, who asks where he is going. Zeke mentions that he's heading to the Sicilian Island in Italy. Hawke then says goodbye to Zeke as Zeke boards his plane. Zeke then puts on Italian music as he opens his travelpack and pulls out a book. The plane takes off into the air, and Zeke begins to read "The Godfather". Meanwhile, within a mansion in Cavala, Sicily, a gunshot sounds. Then, Georgio runs out of the house, with several gangsters chasing him. He jumps into his car and starts to drive away at a fast rate. Inside the Mansion, Luca De Luca weeps over the body of his father, Stefano De Luca, the Godfather of the De Luca family. The men report that Georgio managed to get away. Luca tells his men to track that fucker down... Georgio returns to his home on the outskirts of Sparta, Sicily. As he lies down on his couch, he receives a call from Zeke. Zeke tells Georgio that he is coming to Italy to give him an opportunity. Georgio asks if he should pick him up, to which Zeke mentions that he'll find his way. Georgio then hangs up and calls someone, and asks her for forgiveness. He then hangs up the phone and falls asleep. When in Italy In Rome, Zeke gets off the plane and grabs his bag from the Terminal. He exits the airport, where he asks a Taxi to take him to Villa San Giovanni. The Taxi driver then drives to Villa San Giovanni. In Villa San Giovanni, the Taxi drops Zeke off at the Ferry, which Zeke plans on using to take to Sicily. During the ride to Sicily, Zeke begins to watch the news, that Stefano De Luca has been killed. Zeke begins to wonder how the most threatening Mobster in the world ended up dead. Zeke's Ferry arrives in Sicily and begins to walk to Sparta. While walking among the road, Zeke notices some men waiting to jump him. Zeke tells the men to back off, or he'll hurt then badly. Zeke then continues traveling to Sparta, by foot. Zeke arrives to Georgio's home. He gives Georgio a big hug, and tells him that he hasn't seen Georgio since June of last year. He then goes on to mention how he's surprised Italy allowed him to buy a house at the age of fiteen. Georgio mentions that he is hiding, and is worried that they might come for him. Zeke asks for who, but is interrupted when the De Luca Mafia's men begin attacking Georgio's home. One of the men grabs ahold of Zeke, though Zeke starts to fight back. This appears useless, as he is rendered unconscious by one of the attackers. Georgio manages to evade the men unseen and heads into a different room. One of the Attackers recognizes Zeke and orders the others to take him back to Mr. De Luca. As the other men leave with Zeke, the lead attacker searchers the house for Georgio. Georgio manages to find his gun closet, though he is caught by the attacker, Guido Tedesco. Guido tells Georgio to kiss his ass goodbye, only for Georgio to surprise kill Guido. Georgio then walks into his garage and gets in his car. He then begins to drive after the men, but from a far distance to avoid being caught. He follows the men to a warehouse in Falcone. The Godfather In the Warehouse, Zeke wakes up, to see Luca asking him where Georgio is. Zeke asks what the hell he wants with Georgio, to which Luca mentions that Georgio is the one that killed Stefano De Luca. Luca mentions that his daughter Aurora was brokenhearted when Georgio killed Stefano. Luca then mentions that he knows that Zeke is Georgio's adoptive brother, and he'll come for him. Zeke tells Luca that he doesn't know where Georgio is, and Luca begins to beat up Zeke with brass knuckles. Georgio then breaks in to the Warehouse and begins to attack all the men, only to be massively outnumbered. As one of the men prepares to kill Georgio, Luca tells them to spare him. Georgio is tied to a chair and placed next to Zeke, who is badly beaten. Luca begins to beat up Georgio, asking how he could kill his own Godfather. Georgio mentions that Stefano was an aweful man that deserved to die. Then suddenly, a call comes from outside. Luca orders his men to watch over the pair as he goes outside to see what the commotion is. As he goes outside, he is met by the entire Sicilian Police Force. The police then arrest Luca and the rest of the crime family. Zeke and Georgio are then freed by Aurora. Zeke asks to why Aurora did that, to which she mentions that she was the one to call the police, and that she didn't want to enherit the family business one day. She then mentions that her father was very abusive when she was a child. Aurora then forgives Georgio for killing Stefano, and both of them kiss. Georgio mentions that Aurora was his girlfriend. The Police Cheif then tells Aurora that she'll be relocated to Verona, which is on the Italian Mainland. Georgio then asks Zeke why he came to Italy, to which Zeke mentions that he wanted to propose an opportunity to Georgio, to join the Hero Team. Georgio accepts, and Zeke enlists him as the team Liaison. Georgio then kisses Aurora goodbye, and both men drive away in Georgio's Maserati. Return to London A plane then lands in London, and both Zeke and Georgio exit the Airport. Zeke and Georgio then drive to 10 Downing Street, and are checked by security. Both then enter the meeting room, where Reginlad Mortimer, Hilde, Elizabeth, Arthur, Felipe, Darren, and Fan are awating them... Featured Characters * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton * General Hawke * Georgio Oxton * De Luca Family ** Luca De Luca ** Aurora De Luca ** Guido Tedesco * Reginald Mortimer * The Team ** Hildegard von Zidlitz ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Arthur Smith ** Darren Muldoon ** Fan Gan Zhou ** Felipe Correia dos Santos Episode Casualties TBE Notes TBE